fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
If I Never See Your Face Again
thumb|310px Das wird eine Sebtana song fanfiction zu dem Lied "If I Never See Your Face Again von Rihanna feat. Maroon 5 " .Ich wünsch euch viel spaß beim Lesen If I Never See Your Face Again Santana's sicht Ich wollte ihn einfach nochmal wieder sehen , seine wundervolle Stimme hören , die mich innerlich heiß machte . "Hallo Shakira !" ich warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu "Wenn du mir zur abwächslung mal ins Gesicht gucken könntest und mir nicht immer in den Auschnitt starren könntest wär ich dir sehr dankbar " ich verschschränkte meine Arme "Warum hast du mich hergebeten ?" Sebastian mussterte mich .Ich drehte mich um und setzte mich auf einen der Stühle ,als ich sas merkte ich das Sebastian schwer schlucken musste ."Ich wollt einfach mal wissen wer besser is . Such dir zwei unpateiische deiner Schoshunde aus !" Sebastian winkte einen Blonden bieber verschnitt und einen kleinen braunhaarigen zwer herbei "Und wen hast du ?" Ich pfiff einmal lautstark . Quinn und Britt kamen rein "Ach die Fabray , ich hoffe du hählst nicht zu mir nur weil wir miteinander gevögelt haben ..." Quinn lachte verächtlich auf "Ich war stock besoffen und der sex war echt der schlechteste den ich jeh hatte !" Sebastian lächeln verschwand und er sah mich frostig an "Was willst du singen ?" ich schnipste kurz und die Musik fing an zu Spielen . Sebastian : Now as the summer fades I let you slip away You say I’m not your type But I can make you sway . It makes you burn to learn You’re not the only one I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun Santana ''': Now you’ve gone somewhere else Far away I don’t know if I will find you '''Santana/Sebastian : (find you, find you) Santana : But you feel my breath On your neck Can’t believe I’m right behind you Santana/Sebastian : (right behind you) Sebastian : ‘Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before Santana/Sebastian : And if I never see your face again I don’t mind ‘Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight Santana : Sometimes you move so well It’s hard not to give in Sebastian : I’m lost, I can’t tell Where you end and I begin Santana : It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man Sebastian : I wonder if he’s half The lover that I am Now you’ve gone somewhere else Far away I don’t know if I will find you Santana/Sebastian : (find you, find you) Sebastian : But you feel my breath On your neck Can’t believe I’m right behind you Santana/Sebastian : (right behind you) ‘Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again I don’t mind ‘Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight Sebastian : Baby, baby Please believe me Find it in your heart to reach me Promise not to leave me behind (Promise not to leave me behind) Santana : Take me down, but take it easy Make me think but don’t deceive me Talk to me bout taking your time (Talk to me, talk to me) ‘Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before And Santana/Sebastian : if I never see your face again I don’t mind ‘Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight Sebastian : ‘Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again I don’t mind ‘Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight Sebastian's Lippen waren nur wenige cm von meinen entfernd ,wir atmeten beide hecktisch .Sebastian beugte sich zu mir runter und Küsste mich "Boah Ich bitte euch , muss das sein !" kam von einem der beiden Jungs ,wie beide lächelten in den Kuss rein .Als wir uns lösten griste er mich an "Ich Liebe dich !" ich starte Sebastian an ,er hatte das zu mir gesagt , die worte die ich schon so lange hören wollte "Ich dich auch !" '''-Ende-''' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12